


Cries From Within

by Duffy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, all the feels, end of season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duffy/pseuds/Duffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS - Hurt is one thing. It's bearable. The wound will heal and you'll be fine again. But death is something different. It's permanent. And it won't heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cries From Within

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bruderschreie](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27047) by Duffy. 



> Thanks to the lovely knightsoftrenzalore from tumblr for beta'ing. This is a translation. The original is in German.

**Cries From Within**

Sam.  
Sammy.  
His little brother Sammy.

To see him hurt was one thing. They were only injuries. They would heal sooner or later. Sometimes there were scars. He always had scrapes somewhere. He already lost count about how often he had found him covered in blood. How often had he broken a bone in the fights. How many times had he been unconscious, or even possessed by demons. But he was always healthy. Always. If need be, he cared for him. Whether Sammy liked it or not. Sammy was always there and Dean never left his side.  

He would always protect Sammy. He was always up for it. There were injuries, but it was bearable. To see him die was something else. To feel how Sammy died in his arms was one of the worst things he had ever experienced. To feel how his body collapsed against him. To feel the warm blood on his left hand. He would never forget this moment. He should have been a few seconds faster. He should have protected him. He should have pulled the trigger fast enough and put a bullet into Jake's body. The dagger lay in the dirt next to them. Smeared with blood. Sammy's blood. 

Deep inside, his world fell apart when he held his baby brother in his arms. Deep inside, he screamed. Deep inside, it got louder and louder and louder. As if it could bring Sammy back, as he would be revived. He held him firmly pressed against himself. Held him by the shoulder, held him by the head.  

He tried to whisper encouraging words but he knew that it was too late. The last words of hope. At least he could believe it for a split second, that everything would be okay. The screams broke out of him. He called his little brother's name. Again and again. But his voice disappeared into the void. Disappeared into the darkness.  

Sammy could not hear it. Nothing would make sense anymore if he was dead. First their mother. Then their father. Now his brother. He was alone.  

He pushed himself closer to Sammy and they both knelt there in the mud. He held him and rested his head on the shoulder of his little brother. He wouldn't be able to find the demon and kill it alone without Sam. Hunting alone would make no more fun. It would be totally pointless. He was his brother. He should have been faster. He would do anything to get him back. Even if it would cost him his own life. His soul.

Sam.   
Sammy.   
His little brother Sammy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Kudos and comments are loved!


End file.
